Julian Bernardino's Seven Preview Clips of Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4)
Here are seven preview clips of Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript (Veldin) *(Tom and Bobert set off at night time on Veldin, battling enemies, breaking open crates, crossing bridges, getting bolts, and arrive at their goal on time at a garage that they enter) *Narrator: One they were there, Bobert explained Prince Charming's plan to attack the Hall of Heroes. With the Galactic Rangers out of the Equation, Tom knew that he must help, even though neither he nor Bobert had the upper body strength necessary for hero work. *Tom: I can totally help! *Bobert: Oh, I could not ask a civilian to get in something so dangerous. *Tom: No! I'm not just a civilian. The Rangers are actually my friends. Why do you think I have so many pictures of them? *Bobert: Then how come you're not in any of them? *Tom: Well, someone's taken the picture, right? I mean, really, I've even got a ship. It disassembles and can too infiltrate enemy strongholds. Now, what do you say? Transcript (Kerwan) *(at Grosmont station, a number of trains are seen together as The Green Knight No. 75029 and No. 76079, together, and hauling twelve coaches, wait at Platform 1, Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 and No. 61264 (disguised as Chiru No. 61034), coupling together and hauling seventeen coaches, depart from Platform 2, Tornado No. 60163 sets off from Platform 3, hauling a maroon coach and ten chocolate and cream colored coaches with Eric Tracey No. 45428 banking, and Flying Scotsman No. 4472, hauling a chocolate and cream colored coach and ten red coaches, waits for departure at Platform 4, as Tom and Bobert go around, breaking open crates and battle some enemies to get some bolts until they climb aboard the train setting off. Tom and Bobert climb along the top of the coaches, breaking open crates and battling some enemies to get some bolts, and continue to make their way toward Flying Scotsman, trying not to fall off the train, mind you) *Tom: Batman, come in. We're arriving at the Hall of Heroes at Battersby station. *Batman: Copy that, Tom. I'll meet you at the front entrance where we will begin the training. *(at the front entrance of Battersby station) *Batman: We've been cleared to attack Prince Charming's Industries for about three days. That means you two will be getting the accelerated course. *Batgirl: Ha! That's right. Live at home 472. What's the matter? Don't like getting your butt kicked? *Batman: Hey, Batgirl. *Batgirl: Hi, Batman. *Batman: Batgirl, here, is in charge of of developing our gear and providing tactial support. *Batgirl: Usually, it's the former. The Rangers are the shoot-first-think-later type. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that. *Batman: Like what now? *Batgirl: Come on. I'll show you around. *Bobert: With pleasure. *Batman: Let's go, cadet. Time to make you a Ranger. Transcript (Nebula G34 2nd Visit) *Announcer: Attention, intruders! You have entered the testing facility for Discord! Chairman Prince Charming thanks you for your sacrifice! *Tom: Umm, Captain? Did you know that Prince Charming's secret project is Discord? *Anankin SKywalker: (gasps) It is?! I wonder why it wasn't in any of my intel! I was expecting something much less lethal! Errrrrrrr.... Don't worry. Just relax and remember what I taught you! *Tom: What have you taught us?! Captain? *Discord: You fools! I've been trained so well in the Jedi Arts by Prince Charming. (takes out and ignites his four lightsabers (two brown and two grey)) *Tom: Oh boy. (takes out and ignites his pale blue lightsaber while Bobert takes out and ignites his green lightsaber and yellow lightsaber) *(The Jedis and Sith fight. Their laser swords flash through the air. They jump and spin furiously, kicking broken objects out of the way. Discord attacks. It's two against one, but Discord holds his ground. He is armed with his laser swords are terrifying skill! The lightsabers of the three warriors send up a shower of sparks as they fight. The battle of the Jedi Knights and Sith Lord rages on. Tom fights bravely, and though Discord is too stoke for him, cuts Discord's two lightsabers down, until at last, Bobert kills Discord with a lightning blow and a vicious stroke) Transcript (Gaspar) *(Tom and Bobert slide on the rail toward the other Island, hitting obstacles, dodging them, collecting bolts, and arriving at their goal, breaking open crates, and fighting off enemies to get more bolts, and crossing a bridge while doing so and meeting up with a friend) *Character: I know you. You're the Feline and the Robot from the News. *Bobert: Yep. That's right. *Tom: And you must be the faceless minion helping Prince Charming to terrorize the galaxy. *Character: Well, yes, but, that's just my day job. My real passion is in amateur neuroscience. I've been collecting brains for telepathopuses as a hobby for about a year now! *Tom: You collect brains as a hobby? Bobert and I will go out on a limb and say you're single. *Character: Studying brains is a noble pursuit! If I can tap into the psychic powers of these telepathopuses, I'll be able to raise an army! THEN we'll see who thinks they can steal my food out of the way company fridge! I mean, I can contribute to the good of all Blarg-kind. Say, if you can collect a few telepathopus brains for me, I'll give you this jetpack. *Tom: Okay. We're on it. *Bobert: Come on, Tom. *Character: Yes, I do. *Narrator: A few moments later... *(after getting ten brains for the character, defeating all enemies, and breaking open more crates to get bolts, Tom and Bobert meet up again with the character) *Character: A deal's a deal. Here you go! I'll tell you what. I actually have a top-secret Prince Charming Industries infobot. If you bring a few more brains, I might be willing to part with it. *Tom: You really have a thing for brains, don't you? *Character: Yes, I do. *Narrator: A few moments later... *(after getting seventy brains for the character, defeating all enemies, and breaking open more crates to get bolts, Tom and Bobert meet up again with the character) *Character: The telepathopus army is as good as mine! Here's your infobot. Remember, you didn't get it from me! *Prince Charming: Good evening, everyone. Prince Charming here, with the latest update on our quest or a new home! Over the next few days you may notice an increase in Blarg activity around the galaxy. While this may alert the authorities to our plan, this trip is critical to securing safe passage for our harvesters. Case in point: The Starwatch Defense Cannon on planet Batalia. This surface-to-space ion cannon has been protecting the galaxy from invasions ever since we were first driven underground. With this out of commission, our glorious plan can continue! Preparations are already underway, so fear not, stay the course, et cetera, yadda yadda yadda. Once we eliminate Starwatch and its surrounding forces, we'll enter the final stages of my plan. (laughs evilly) *Tom: It's time to stop Prince Charming from destroying that Starwatch Defense Cannon. *Bobert: My records show that the cannon is on the planet Batalia. *Tom: I just hope we're not too late. *Character: If you're lookin for a little extra work, I'll pay a nice reward for collecting any remaining brains in this area. If you find them all, I'll even throw in a special bonus! *Character: Yes, I do. *Narrator: A few moments later... *(after getting ten brains for the character, defeating all enemies, and breaking open more crates to get bolts, Tom and Bobert meet up again with the character) *Character: It appears you've found them all. Now I will create my army. *Tom: You mean use them for the betterment of Blarg-kind. *Character: Yeah. Sure. Get ready for reckoning, Darryl! Stealing my tuna sandwich right out of the fridge. Boy, did you mess with the wrong Blarg! *Bobert: We've got the Box Breaker! *Tom: Now, let's get going. *(the ship takes off) Transcript (Pokitaru) *Voice: Hey, over here! *(Tom and Bobert walk over to a tourist) *Edwin Jones: Well, dip me in breadcrumbs, and feed me to a Snagglebeast! Dai Station told me he was friends with a feline, but I didn't believe it! I've never seen one in real life before. You must be Tom and Bobert. *Tom: Thanks, but this is so weird. The resemblence-- it's... *Edwin Jones: Uncanny. I know. *Tom: Dai Station asked us to help you destroy Prince Charming's hydroharvesters. *Edwin Jones: If you decide to destroy those things, then we'll start to upgrade your ship. It just so happens the best upgrade in the galaxy in here for a comicbook convention. Follow me, I'll take you to him! *(Tom, Bobert, and Edwin Jones set off, battle enemies, and open crates to get more bolts, but hop on a boat, and set sail to find Dai Station while doing so. They continue onward, battling more enemies, breaking open more crates, and getting more bolts, and activate bridges for Edwin Jones to get across while doing so, and continue on their journey toward the lab) *Professor Utonium: Hey, Tom and Bobert, at last, small galaxy, eh? How's my lady, Ms. Keane, doing? *Tom: Very fine. Listen, we're here to help take out these hydroharvesters. Think you could help us to upgrade our onbaord weapon system? *Professor Utonium: Always happy to help The Galactic Rangers! How about a Teslablast weapon kit? It uses polarized electro emitters to increase propulsion by 128.7%! Even a Raritanium hull is no match for those babies! *Tom: Sounds like exactly what we'll have. Lead the way and we'll cover you! Transcript (Quartu) *(Bobert begins his journey by breaking open crates, defeating enemies, getting more bolts, and solving puzzles by opening doors up, climbing up bridges, and doing everything else) Transcript (The Deplanetizer) *(Bobert runs to make his escape from the factory, getting bolts by breaking open crates, and battling onward while doing so and pounding onward, but manages to escape through the hall, and continues onward with a monster chasing him as he manages to escape again. Bobert now continues onward, getting bolts by breaking open crates, and battling onward while doing so and pounding onward, but manages to escape through the hall, and continues onward with a monster chasing him as he manages to escape again) Category:Julian Bernardino